Why
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: Miles Edgeworth was a fine doctor, but some just wanted to know why. But, did it really matter? AU. Makoto/Edgeworth. Again, Makoto is an actual character. R and R? We need a Makoto character tab


Why

A fan fiction by: Mr.Trite

"Why did you get into sports medicine?" The question had come to Dr. Miles Edgeworth minutes before he was expected to meet a patient. An important one, at that. The silver-haired man looked over at the question-asker behind him- A young, Korean intern with bleached orange hair- and gave a simple shrug.

"Why do you ask?" was the verbal response, one that showed he wasn't in need of a long-winded answer. The intern gave Edgeworth a quick up-and-down, smirking as he did so.

"Well, you're kind of an asshole, think you're always right, don't go out much…I think you'd be a better lawyer, to be honest." Edgeworth felt himself twitch, but the intern either chose to ignore it, or didn't see it at all. Judging from the young man's rather…blunt way of bringing things thing to his attention, he was guessing the latter. "Plus, you're not really much of a 'sporty' looking guy…So, I ask again. Why sports medicine?"

To be honest, Edgeworth was used to the question. After his father's death and von Karma's strict upbringing, he had learned that the law was an evil, ugly thing, and wanted no part of it. Still wanting to use the intelligence bestowed upon him, Miles had packed his bags and gone to a prestigious Medical School, unsure of his desired profession.

That's when he had discovered it. The graceful, near swan-like movements of the human body in its best condition. The well-sculpted muscles, so similar to art. Edgeworth had been captivated by these details, this astounding amount of dedication athletes put into their bodies to get the best of results, even if only by there standards. The true meaning of 'Perfection'. It was here where Edgeworth had discovered just how beautiful sports were, along with coming to terms with his attraction to the male figure.

However, this life story wasn't exactly one he planned to retell to the curious young man. He shrugged yet again, slim shoulders working under his white coat. "Now, if you were to ask me Kyung, I would also say you are quite the asshole, seem to believe you're always right, and- due to your hatred of your co-workers- most likely don't get out much, especially not much more than myself. Including that biting sarcasm of yours…I'd say you'd make a_ much_ better lawyer than myself, wouldn't you agree?" The look on Kyung's face was result enough, and Miles allowed himself to smirk. "Just what are you doing in my department, anyway? You should be with Dr. King." This time, it was Kyung's turn to shrug.

"Leaning about old blind people is boring, so I ditched. And…Luke smells funny." Miles chuckled and looked up down at his watch. Damn it all. He was late. Picking up his stride, Dr. Edgeworth looked back at the young, orange-haired intern and spoke.

"Seeing as you don't belong to me, I'm afraid you can't quite follow me to my appointments. Perhaps you can stay here, flirt with the nurses a bit? That'd get them off of my back." Kyung chuckled and shook his head.

"Not sexy enough, I'm afraid." The two shared a chuckle, and with a final nod in Kyung's direction, Edgeworth walked off. He glanced down at his watch again and picked up his pace to a slow job, trying to keep as calm as possible. His patient…hard as he tried, Miles couldn't fight the quick smile that darted across his face, illuminating his steely gray eyes. Makoto Yuuki was a valued tennis player- Along with whatever other sport there was to play during the off season- who seemed to always seemed to have something new wrong with him every week. Not like Miles was complaining all too much- After all, Makoto paid handsomely for his services, and he barely did much of anything doctoral. As Edgeworth passed by the nurses station, their giggles chimed in his ears like bells.

"Dr. Edgeworth," one brave woman called out amongst their gaggle, "What cases do you have lined up today? Can we help?" Her cheeks were about as pink as Miles' tie, both from embarrassment and her constant, schoolgirl like giggles. Miles sighed under his breath and kept his eyes focused ahead. No use in playing with their hopes.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Yuuki today, and I'm actually running quite late, thus having no room for chit-chat. We're going to be rather busy, so I ask you for you to not interrupt us unless it's an emergency." Despite his monotone, the nurses giggled even more, chattering amongst themselves like sparrows. Choosing to ignore the women, Edgeworth stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, whispers of "So cute!" and "I wish he was mine…" following him as he walked off. He was unsure of which of the two men they were referring to, but it better have not been him.

Examination Room Number Seven. _Lucky number seven_ Miles thought, although his disdain for all things supernatural had only grown stronger since the days of his youth. Turning the handle, Edgeworth nudged the door to the examination room open with his shoulder, sliding inside just as he had enough room to do so. He locked the door behind him. Looking up, he was instantly met by the bright eyes and brighter smile of sports player extraordinaire, Makoto Yuuki. He was sitting on the examination table pressed against the right wall, heels softly kicked against the cabinets under it. Miles smiled- It was almost cute how childlike is was.

"Mornin', Coach!" Makoto greeted, despite it being well after one in the afternoon. As a matter of fact, this minor screw-up only added to the cuteness factor. He grin only seemed to grow wider as Edgeworth approached. "Nice day out, ain't it?" Miles rolled his eyes.

"Now, you and I both know that should be 'Dr. Edgeworth', Makoto." They both knew he was kidding. After all, they had known each other well enough by now to allow such petty nicknames. Approaching the tennis player as he lay down on the examination table, Miles overlooked the body in front of him with a raised brow. "Mind telling me what's wrong with you _this week_?" This caused a loud uproar of laughter from the brunette.

"Do I really come into the office that much, Coach?" he asked, smile as wide as the ocean blue. When Edgeworth nodded, his laughter only persisted, probably growing louder. "My bad, dude. Anyway…The problem's in my thigh this time. Left one, to be exact. It's been really tense these past few days…Check it out for me?" The twinkle in Makoto's eyes gave away his lies. Miles supposed his looked the same.

"Why yes, that does sound rather troublesome." Miles mused lightly, fingers dusting over the thigh closest to him. The tennis player nodded.

"Yeah, it is…Figure out what's up for me?" Miles chuckled. _Subtle_. It was certainly amusing, that was for sure. The two had been at this game for months, and yet Makoto was never one to leave his teasing ways behind.

"I'm sure I can." Miles responded, his grasp on the young tennis player's leg hardening in the slightest. The action caused Makoto to shiver. Miles chuckled. "What's the matter?" the young doctor asked, his voice dropping to a tone of near seduction, "You're a star. I'm sure you're used to being…touched by your fans all the time." Makoto shook his head. One could see the urge to chuckle twitching on his lips.

"Oh, no. It's not that, really. It's just that I think your hand is in the wrong place." At Miles' confused blank, Makoto loosened the doctor's grip on his thigh and slowly moved it up his body, grazing over clothing-covered muscle. It's final resting place was on his chest, covered only by the thin material of his polo shirt. Miles' thumb grazed over a half-hard nipple, and he swallowed. "There, that's about right. Wouldn't you agree?"

Well, it didn't take much more than that. Before Edgeworth could form a complete thought or sentence, Makoto's strong arms had wrapped around his back, tugging with such force it only took a matter of seconds before Edgeworth was lying directly on top of him, his legs folded in-between Makoto's and his hands relying on his strong shoulders for support. The two looked at each other for all of moment before their lips were suddenly mashed together, melting into a in a hard yet sloppy kiss. Miles couldn't help the slight moan that rolled out of his throat as Makoto's hands crawled up his back, twin spiders slowly making their way up that skinny water spout. Those hands- Those big, strong hands- never failed to make his body feel warm. Miles felt his shiver of desire, tasted Makoto's minty chuckle on his lips.

"Anxious?" the young tennis player asked, not bothering to hide his amusement. Miles whimpered a response, his lips craving attention. Makoto complied, nibbling softly on the slightly older man's lower lip. Miles parted them, seeking his warm tongue. Makoto's lips were barely an inch away from his own. Noticing this, Makoto decided to be a tease, running the desired organ over Edgeworth's lips but not quite entering them. Being the impatient man he was, Edgeworth decided to end this game once and for all and pressed his mouth against Makoto's in another fierce kiss. This action was met by another, and Miles felt as their hips accidentally rubbed together. The slightly younger man groaned.

"Yeah, that's it…Mmm, Miles…" Arching his back in the slightest, Makoto decided to fill out Miles' earlier request, snaking his tongue into the anxious mouth of his doctor. It was something they had both been craving. Miles moaned at the entrance, gently sucking on the soft tongue like a candy. He felt the warm hands from before slip under his shirt, up his chest. The doctor's thighs shifted in anticipation. Makoto seemed to pick up on this and pulled away. His chocolate eyes locked in on Miles' silvery ones, heavy lust acting as an enhancement to the unending orbs. "Coach," he breathed softly, reaching up to wrap silver stands of hair around his clenched fingers, "Let's play."

Overhead, the intercom crackled to life. "_Dr. Edgeworth to the __pulmonology ward please, Dr. Edgeworth to pulmonology. Thank you._"

"Dammit." came Makoto's growl from under him. He sat up a bit, Edgeworth still pressed against his chest. "We were just getting to the big game, too…Sorry, Edgy." Miles turned his head to the side and coughed, trying to hide his blush.

"Don't call me that…And it's fine, really." Sitting up, Miles made an attempt to slide his feet onto the floor, but was stopped short as Makoto once again wrapped his arms around him, pulling the doctor onto his lap, his half-hard erection pushing against him. The tennis player rested his head on Miles' shoulder.

"You know, we've been doing this for ages…When will you finally let me call you my own?" Edgeworth considering his answer carefully. He certainly felt…differently for Makoto, in a way that he thought he'd never feel again. But, after _that_ had happened so many years ago, he wasn't sure he was ready to have a personal connection with anybody just yet, especially something like this. And yet…

"I'm sure that wouldn't exactly be good for your publicity, Makoto." Edgeworth muttered, not looking at the brunette. He could feel his sigh float across his shoulder.

"Edgy…Have you seen what I wear on a normal basis? Trust me, I'm sure even my fangirls have guessed my sexual orientation is a bit…crooked." The tennis player chuckled, as did Edgeworth. The laugh was soon followed by Makoto gently nuzzling his doctor's neck. "I'll be fine, baby. Honest." At the comment, Edgeworth's face blazed a fiery crimson, and he bent his head to try and hide it. Makoto had never called him 'baby' before. He managed to stammer out an answer.

"I haven't…'come out' yet, so to speak." was Miles' muttered response, touching his hand's to Makoto's. The tennis player nibbled at his ear softly, an odd form of comfort.

"Well then, now's the perfect time, isn't it?" he asked, lacing his fingers with Edgeworth's. His voice had dropped to a soothing whisper. "I mean…Yeah, sure, you might loose a few members of your fan club. But I'll always been your number one fan, Coach." Silently stunned, the doctor looked back at the young, handsome man, who was grinning away. As corny as the line might have been, Edgeworth was truly moved. Miles gave an inward sigh sighed, his smile slight. Makoto Yuuki…God, he wanted to tell him everything.

Turning in the man's lap, Miles smile grew before he pressed it against Makoto's lips, a soft kiss. When he pulled away, Makoto was blushing. Mission Accomplished. "Listen…I think you're right. I certainly have…'feelings' for you. And, if you really want to, I'm free all of next week. Just be careful not to break an arm or strain anything in that amount of time, okay?" Still a bit flustered, Makoto nodded, a chuckle escaping him.

"I take it you're not a sports bar kind of guy?" Miles rolled his eyes, a smirk of amusement playing across his face.

"Now, that just sounds like a joke in the making. 'Two gay guys walk into a sports bar…'" Makoto, in response, laughed out loud.

"Yeah, you're right. Except this time, I don't mind being a part of the punch line." Looking the young doctor over, Makoto chuckled again and ruffled his hair. "You know, you're so cute- We were making out for about five minutes, and look at how disheveled you are." Miles smirked and ran a hand through his hair, a makeshift comb.

"Oh, whatever." Miles scoffed, shooting Makoto a joking glare. "I'm sorry we don't all use enough hair gel in the morning to keep our hair from barely moving. I can only imagine what you have to do in the shower to get all that stuff out."

Makoto couldn't help but smirk. "I guess it's up to you to figure out what I do in the shower." A dull buzz rang out across the room and Miles glanced down. He beeper was vibrating against his leg. He unclipped it from his leg and looked the device over. He groaned.

"Lung infection." Miles announced, clipping his beeper back onto his belt, "Fabulous." Turning his head, Miles looked over at Makoto and smiled, a bit sadly at that. "We were interrupted by a case of lung infection."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Coach." Makoto soothed, his hand snaking over Miles' perfectly sculpted rear. He gave it a quick pinch. "I'll make it up to you…Somehow." Allowing Edgeworth to slide off of his lap, the doctor stood with his arms at his sides as Makoto re-tucked his pink polo shirt into his pants. "Next week, then?" Miles nodded.

"Next week it is." Both firmly on the floor, the duo shared a look before Makoto's arm slowly draped itself around Miles' back, pulling him closer so the two were touching chests. Miles leaned up to meet his mouth, arms wrapping around the small on the tennis player's back as they shared a steady, more passionate kiss than the one's before it. One Miles smiled through the entire time.

And, moments later, as Miles walked out of the room and into his next appointment, he couldn't help but smile as he thought to himself _Maybe there was another reason for becoming a doctor, after all_.


End file.
